goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Gianna Gets Top Gun On VHS While Grounded
NOTE : This Grounded Video Has Been Still Being Planned. However, Adrianna has been replaced with Gianna. Then this Would be the Plot: Gianna gets the movie while still grounded and gets grounded Even More by her dad. Cast Princess as Gianna Paul as Gianna's Dad Catherine as Cashier Transcript Gianna: Dad, can I get Top Gun on VHS? Gianna's dad: (has a mullet since it's 1987) No! Gianna: But dad, why? Gianna's dad: Because you are still grounded for getting suspended from school! Gianna: But dad! Gianna's dad: No buts! Go back to your room now! (Gianna goes upstairs looking sad.) Gianna: Man, I can't believe I can't get that VHS because I'm grounded! (thinks) Wait a minute! I can sneak out of the house as long as my dad doesn't see me! (Later...) Gianna's dad: Gianna, I will go to the grocery store. Just promise me not to sneak out or you will be grounded even longer. Is that understood? Gianna: Understood, dad. Gianna's dad: Bye, sweetie. (he kisses her on the forehead, then leaves) Gianna: Ha! Stupid dad! The grocery store also sells videos. I will stowaway in the car trunk, then, after he goes inside the store, I will run to the video section and get Top Gun with my allowance. (She waits until her dad gets in the car, then opens the trunk and gets inside, shutting it back just as the car starts to move) (time passes and Gianna is in the grocery store's video section) Video cashier: Hi, there. How may I help you today? Gianna: Excuse me, but Top Gun isn't anywhere on the racks. Do you have extra copies anywhere? Video cashier: Well, I don't usually do this, but you look so eager to have Top Gun, that I'll let you purchase the display copy behind the counter and get another copy from the back to replace it later. (gives her the Top Gun display copy) Gianna: Thank you, ma'am! (digs through pockets) I only have a $100 bill with me. I'm sorry. Video cashier: It's fine. Here's your change. (hands back a couple of bills) I hope you have a nice day. (In the distance, Gianna spots her dad moving out of one aisle into another, his cart only having a few items in it) Gianna: He's nowhere near finished. Now I have a head start to run back home. (she arrives home just before her dad pulls into the driveway and runs to the living room) Now I can wa-- Gianna's dad: GIAAANNAAA, I'M HOOOOOME! Gianna: Well, time to hide this under the cushion. (places Top Gun under the middle couch cushion and sits down there just in time) Gianna's dad: Gianna, are you OK? Gianna: Y-yes dad. Gianna's dad: Glad to hear. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Gianna Category:Gianna gets grounded Category:Grounded Category:Grounded Video Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded series Category:Grounded video Category:Grounded videos Category:Linus Weber's grounded series Category:Linus Weber's Grounded Series Category:Gianna Gets Grounded